Crazy House
by pupici
Summary: Getting out of a mental hospital to go into a house for crazy's is an upgrade, sure. But not the things, or people, who come with it. How will Max fair with a house of seven others with mental and physical problems of their own? Well, she might just kill someone if they get on her nerves I bet. WILL BE FAX IN THE FUTURE.. JUST WAIT, IT WILL COME
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello goonies! I'm Cece and it's been a very long times since I've written on here... I think two years... I was almost fourteen when I stopped.  
I guess now is the best time to start again, yes? No time better than the present.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**_

**-:-:-:-chapter one-:-:-:-**

_September_

_Maximum Ride_

_17_

_5'11_

_Anger issues, paranoid schizophrenic, abused, self-harmer._

I looked at my 'transcript'. I was moving to a group home for crazy's whose parents didn't want them. They'd lie and say it was to help their kids get better. I knew better. My dad couldn't possibly care less about my health. I was happy to get away from him. And I'm happier to get out of that mental hospital with icky food, in-your-face doctors, and even more crazy than you patients. I was happy to just get away from the large counseling groups. Groups of people set off my symptoms.

I walked up to the house. My new home was huge, three stories high and it looks like it has a basement. There was a big forest with lots of trees to climb behind the backyard, a nice garden on the side of the house, and a trampoline in the front. My therapist came with me to settle me in. She was nice, I guess. She knocked on the door and left… did I say she was nice? I meant she was a heartless wrench.

The door was opened by a little blond boy. He looked eight. He's so young…who would put him away?

"Hey, guys, a new one!" He yelled inside. He smiled brightly at me and held the door more open so I could walk in. six people, and the small boy, lined up in front of me.

"So, what's your name?" One of the older guys asked me.

"Max, and what are yours?" I eyed them.

The little boy stepped forward and named everyone off. "This is Nick; he likes to be called Fang. This is Iggy, he's my best friend and his real name is James. Dylan is this big guy, and his brother is Sam." He pointed to the boy off to the end, showing me who Sam was. "I'm Zephyr, call me Gazzy. Just don't ask what it means. This is Monique; she would rather be called Nudge though. That's how you shut her up when she talks, you nudge her." He smiled brightly and pointed to the skinny mocha coloured girl. He turned to a little blonde angel like girl. "And this is my little sister Angel. She's quiet usually."

"Thank you Gazzy, and nice to meet you all" I smiled.

"So what's wrong with you?" Dylan asked, glaring. His blue eyes grew colder every second I didn't answer.

"Does it matter? There is something wrong with me and I'm here. That's all you should know."

"She has a point Dyl." Sam commented. "It's not like you'd want to blurt out what is wrong with you, especially on your first day."

"I'm bipolar and have anger issues. There, you know mine, might as well tell us yours now." He growled at me.

"Dylan, go calm down in your room." The tall lanky blond, Iggy I think, instructed him. Dylan stomped like a seven year old throwing a tantrum to his room. I turned to others, who all had apologetic looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry about my brother; a new addition always gets him like this. I don't know why though." Sam apologized.

"No problem, dude. I get it. Changes can be scary." I smiled. I won't get angry like Dylan. I want to get better and go live with my mom, sister, and brother in Arizona after this. New England is too gloomy for me.

"I'll be your guide." Gazzy offered. He took my wrist and pulled me past the foyer. "That's the kitchen; Iggy cooks every morning and night. You're on your own for lunch though." He smiled; boy does he never stop smiling? He showed me the living room, media room, family room, and the back and front yard.

"It's a big house" I commented

"Well there are a lot of people in it. Now, to the first floor of bed rooms! There are three bedrooms here. Sam and Dylan share the biggest room, that red door is theirs. Iggy is in that bedroom, the one with the green door. Then Nudge lives in the room with the door painted pink." He smiled and ushered me up the second flight of stairs. "We can decorate however we want, as long as it doesn't trigger us." He smiled. That means red is out of the question for me then.

The final floor had four bedrooms on it. "This is Angel's room, its blue because she likes the sky. Inside it has a mural that we all painted with her. It has the sun, clouds, trees, meadows, flowers, and butterflies. And a dog she calls Total. He's her imaginary friend." He went to the next door. "This one is mine, and it's green like Iggy's. His green is a little bit darker though, because we ran out of his green paint in Angel's room. I was okay with going with a lighter colour though." He smiled. This kid is so happy all the time. It is amazing.

The last two doors stood across from each other at the end of the hallway. "The blue one is Fang's. We didn't have black paint so he opted for dark blue. Your room is across from his. There is paint in the shed I showed you earlier." He ran down the stairs with me in tow.

"Now, the best room so far!" He opened a door near the kitchen. It had stairs going down. "It's the basement. We usually watch movies down there on Saturday nights, which is tonight! You're lucky, coming on movie night. We are watching a scary movie tonight I think. It was Dylan's turn to pick." He walked me down the stairs into the basement. Saying it was huge was an understatement. There was a television with three couches on one side of the floor and a pool table, air hockey table and a whole bunch of board games on the other side. It feels almost like a real home.

"Gazzy, Max? Are you down there?" Iggy called from the top of the stairs

"Coming Igs!" Gazzy yelled up the stairs, he dragged me up them with him.

"I was wondering what I should cook tonight. They just dropped off this week's load of groceries and there is a bit more than usual so I thought about having a feast tonight for our new house mate's arrival." Iggy smiled towards me, but missing me by a little bit.

"He's blind" Gazzy whispered to me after seeing me eye Iggy with a weird look. I understood then.

"Wait, and he cooks?" I asked.

"He's also is a great one, who doesn't like to be talked about like he isn't here." Iggy said in a monotone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it rudely."

"It's fine. Are you allergic to anything?" He asked me. I shook my head and he glared "I can't see movements."

"I… Sorry, no I'm not allergic to anything."

"Okay, then be prepared for a hearty feast with every food imaginable" He smiled and started taking food out for dinner. I excused myself to the shed in the back yard to see what paint they had, so I could start on my room. They had quite a variety, red, blue, pink, and yellow, green, orange, so on and so on. I took one look at a purple colour and I was smitten with the colour. I never really liked the colour purple, but I guess it was time for some changes. And this purple wasn't just any purple. It was THE purple to rule them all.

I took the paint and practically skipped to my room. I hope the fumes in the shed weren't messing with me, Maximum Ride doesn't skip. I remembered I probably should have gotten a brush and ran back down the stairs and through the sliding glass door to the back yard and ran into a tall, darkly dressed person.

"Oh, my god, I am so sorry" I said getting off the ground where I fell when I hit him. I looked over and saw Fang. I put my hand out to help him up but he just got up without knowledge of me. Rude.

"Sorry, again." I said

He just grunted and went inside. I guess he isn't the talkative of the group. I grabbed a brush from a box in the shed and walked up to my room where I saw the only other girls in the house smiling and holding brushes at my door.

"Hello" I said

"Hi! Angel and I were wondering if we could help you paint your room? It can be done quicker if we do. And while the paint dries tonight you can sleep in one of our rooms. Mine isn't the cleanest and Angel's isn't the biggest but we are always glad to help. And if you want, we can all sleep in one room and have a sleep over! How cool would that be?"

She really was a motor mouth, wasn't she? I realized they were waiting for a response. I walked in my room about to say something when Fang appeared at his door nodding.

"Uh, sure guys! That would be awesome. I would love the help and a sleep over." I smiled at them, and Fang smiled at me approvingly. He disappeared seconds later.

"Wow, this is such a pretty colour, isn't it Angel?" Nudge exclaimed. Angel nodded and smiled; her front two teeth were missing. How cute is that.

I opened up the paint and Nudge turned on the radio she brought up to a pop station. I was surprisingly okay with it but don't get used to it. I'm still a rock kind of girl. Nudge sang along with almost all the songs while we painted, she had a pretty voice, well, prettier than mine. She could at least keep a tune. A song came on that I knew from when I was ten and I couldn't help but sing along with her. We were having fun singing and dancing that we didn't notice the group of people huddled by my door. When Nudge and I finished with a long out of tune note there was applause from the hallway. Sam, Iggy, and Gazzy were all there laughing.

"It's time for dinner" Gazzy told us. We had gotten two of the walls done and half of the closet, so we called it a night. I followed the lot of them down stairs and towards the dining room connected to the kitchen. Iggy wasn't kidding about the feast. All my favourite food was on the table, along with food I haven't ever eaten before. But the one that stood out to me the most was the homemade pizza. Oh, how long has it been since I've had pizza? I sat down at the table.

"Thank you so much Iggy, I haven't seen this much of my favourite foods in a long time" I smiled.

"You're welcome." He said "Now, let's dig in!"

I ate like I haven't eaten in years. I piled my plate high with highly fatting foods and filled my glass with diabetes causing sodas. I saw everyone else do the same, except for a small mocha coloured girl with tears in her eyes. She sat by Iggy, and he was whispering to her.

"I can't" She mouthed. She got up and ran to her room. Iggy was about to go and get her when I butted in.

"Can I? I want to talk to her." I said.

"Go right ahead. Maybe you can talk her into eating it." Iggy sighed and sat back down. I left my food there and walked up the stairs to the pink door.

I knocked four times and entered. "Nudge, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Fine, I just wasn't hungry." Bull. But I went along with it. I think I finally figured out why she was in this house.

"Oh? What did you have for lunch?"

"I had a big sandwich and a piece of Iggy's fudge brownies." She whispered.

"Nudge, I've got to ask you something. And you don't have to answer, I'm just curious." She looked scared but nodded for me to go ahead and ask. "Do you have an eating disorder?"

She started crying and flung herself on me, sobbing into my shoulder. I took it as a yes. I hugged her and rubbed her back.

"It is okay Nudge; you can cry all you want on me." I smiled at her when she pulled away.

"I'll tell you about myself, okay? I was born the first in my family. My dad's name is Jeb and my mom's name is Valencia. Along with me came my twin, Maya. She looks exactly like me. After us, two years later, my other sister was born. Ella. You would've gotten along with her greatly. She was the prettiest of us by far. Five years later the youngest of our little perfect family came along. A little boy named Ari. He was my dad's heart and soul. Anyways, along that time, my mom and dad noticed me talking to an imaginary friend; it wasn't abnormal though; I was only seven. But my friend soon became friends and they were telling me to do things that I knew were mean."

"You have schizophrenia?" She asked.

"Yep, how'd you guess so quickly?"

"Angel has it too." She whispered. "Go on, I want to hear the rest."

"I was told to tell my sister, Ella, that she was ugly, fat, and useless." I took a deep breath. "She was nothing of those things, she was perfect and my voices, and I, were jealous. So we told her that from when she was five, all the way till she was ten. I didn't stop because my thoughts were different, I stopped because Ella had been diagnosed with anorexia and she had organs failing. I stopped because Ella died. She didn't want to eat and no one noticed it till it was too late." I was almost crying now.

Nudge whimpered, I can see she was crying from the corner of my eye.

"I'm still sad about it. But I got angry back then, at myself. I thought I killed my little sister; I wanted to kill myself because of it. My parents split up after that, the pain was too much and it broke the marriage. My mom had gotten custody of Maya, Ari and I, but I wanted to stay with my dad, thinking he would be too lonely without anyone." I rubbed Nudge's back, she had started crying again.

"It was awesome at first. My voices went away for a while, my dad and I had fun times, and everything was perfect. One weekend after I visited my mom and siblings across town I came home and my dad was drunk." I sighed. "He was never drunk around me so I was surprised. My voices were back by then and they were louder than ever. They told me to run, so I did."

"Why did they tell you that?"

"So I could go punch a tree over how dumb my dad was being. I thought it was my fault. So I got angry again. But the rage never stopped. If someone said one wrong thing at school, I would freak. I would cause fights that were not needed. I came home in trouble a lot and my dad was drinking more and more. The abuse started right about 8th grade. It didn't stop until my dad left me in my house to die with deathly wounds. My neighbors came in when they heard me screaming in pain. That was the last thing I remember before the hospital. I guess I told the people in the ER something about voices, and they found out I was schizophrenic from my therapist my mom sent me too after Ella."

"I am so sorry, Max."

"You know my story and why I came up here when you ran away from the dinner table. Can you at least eat a little bit of the vegetables and a little bit of chicken, for me?" I asked. She nodded and ran out the room and came up with her food. A little less than I would have liked but she ate it and I hugged her.

"Thank you, Nudge."

"You're welcome, Max."

I walked out her door to go get my things for the sleep over and bumped into a certain all in black person.

"You've got to stop doing that." He said.

"Oh, it speaks." I deadpanned. "How long were you spying?"

"Not long, but long enough to hear your story." Fang whispered.

"Don't talk about it to anyone, ever. No one needs to know that except Nudge."

"Who am I going to tell, that meat head, Dylan? If you couldn't have figured it out yourself, let me spell it out. I don't talk to people here. I don't need anything holding me back from getting out of here." He said.

"Good, I'll take that as my secret is safe with you." I went up the stairs and put on my .

"Max, will you sit with me and Angel during the movie?" Nudge asked when I got back from my room.

"Of course, I take it you guys don't like scary movies? I'm with you on that. They kind of make me jumpy." I smiled at her. Angel walked in the door and grabbed mine and Nudges hands and took us to the basement. She picked a couch for us to all sit on and the rest of the kids piled in. We watched the movie in silence with the occasional scream from the girls and me. It was a good way to end off a night like this. Then I remembered, I am having a sleep over with the girls, which probably means makeovers… Oh, dear.

**-:-:-:-line break -:-:-:-**

_**Oh my, that is almost 3,000 words. I feel very proud of myself.**_

_**So, wow. That was a chapter… A very emotional chapter. I will have the next one up soon, I am writing these when my internet is down, so I might get a few chapters done. It is going to be quite an emotional story and if anything is too much, please tell me. You can PM me or comment and I will take it all into consideration. I've never done a story like this so it's a experiment. I am usually good with angst though… so let's see.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Goonies! (Btw, that's what I call my readers…if you don't like it, suggest something, please!) Its Cece here and here is the second chapter of Crazy House!**_

_**I am determined to get a lot of these chapters done. So yeah, here you go! PS. I was so not happy with the last chapter… I felt like I forced a lot of things, and I want to fix it but I'm just going to let it be and see how people react to it.**_

_**(Review spotlights)**_

_**One, you guys are quick, holy moly. Two, I'm smiling like an idiot!**_

_**Becca: I will, I'm uploading two today but the schedule is down below in the other A/N at the end.**_

_**Guest: I'll check it out! I like the title! (:**_

_**-:-:-:-line break-:-:-:-**_

_**DISCLAIMEROO: nope, no, neit, nien, not mine.**_

**-:-:-:-line break-:-:-:-**

After the movie I expected the girls to be tired and go straight to bed, and then I remembered they are six and thirteen. They are still in the age to want to stay up until the latest they can. Once you hit sixteen you beg to go to sleep before midnight. Or that was what it was like when I turned sixteen. I cherish the sleep, because it's either that or do your homework till three in the morning and then sleep during study hall the next day.

"Okay, Max, Angel and I decided we wanted to do your makeup, you are really pretty and I bet with a little bit of magic all the boys in the house will fall for you! I mean, other than Igs, because he's blind and won't be able see you, but Dylweed, Sammy, and Fang could be all over you" she winked at me. "And maybe you could get Igs, but since he can't see you, you'd have to get him with personality. He's like a big brother to me so if you hurt him I will be so angry. But how cute would they be Angel? They both have blondish hair and they both are funny, well I don't know if you're that funny since I just met you, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, and mmmhdh" I thanked Angel when she covered Nudge's mouth with her tiny hand.

"Nudge, how'd we get from putting makeup on me to thinking Iggy and I are going to suddenly just get together? I'm sorry, but I don't think of any of the guys here like that. I want to get out of here as quickly as I can so I can go home to my family. Not get caught up in some Cinderella story. I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Nudge." I apologized.

"Oh! It's okay, sometimes my mind goes off on different routes, I didn't actually mean you might get together. I just talk and I can't stop. So how do you want me to do your makeup? Do you want girly and pink, kind of punkish with blue, purple, and black, or natural with like browns and gold?" She asked.

"Uh, surprise me. Make it so I can knock them boys on their butts" I winked at the girls. They giggled and started with a liquid and spread it all over my face. It felt so weird, but I just kept quiet. It felt like an eternity till they were finished, but in reality it was maybe ten minutes. Angel and Nudge had the biggest grins on their little faces. I took it as a good sign.

"Wow, we did well! Look, Angel, the gold made her eyes pop and the gloss was a perfect touch. Her lips are already pink and perfect, no need to mess with those. Her eyeliner makes her brown eyes just stand out and the blush makes her cheekbones look like a model's! And the little curls I added make her look almost as angelic as you Angel!" Angel nodded in agreement and grabbed a mirror for me to look at myself.

Holy, shit. Are these girl magicians? I don't even look like myself. I'm staring at a stranger.

"Whoa, girls, this is actually really good. I've never looked like a princess before!" I added the last part for Angel, since she wanted to put a crown on me. Her smile was from ear to ear. Nudge also was smiling quite widely.

"Okay let's go show off!" She suggested, or more like forced my ass out the door to the media room down stairs where everyone was watching some comedy show.

She made a fake trumpet noise and spoke in a loud voice. "I will like to introduce, the new and hardly improved at all, Maximum Ride!" She looked back at me, where Angel was escorting basically to the opening of the room.

All heads turned to me and three out of five of the jaws dropped. Gazzy was the first to recover.

"Wow! Max, you look beautiful!" He gave his signature grin. Sam and Fang nodded.

"I'd tap that." I heard a murmur from a certain blond. I glared at Dylan.

"Oh, shut your pig mouth, Dyldo!" Iggy sneered at the direction of the voice.

"Hey, a man can voice his opinion" Dylan said with a smirk.

"It doesn't mean we wanted to hear it." I growled. I was tempted to either punch him to a pulp or give him the bird, but with children around I opted not to, for their sake. Plus Dylan was bigger and taller than I was and I didn't quite know his strengths and weaknesses yet. So it could end baldly on my part if I decided to attack him.

He continued to be cocky and I was getting sick of it so I said good night to the others and guided the girls back to Nudge's room. They were still pretty amped up, I realized the mountain dew right after the movie might have been a mistake; these two are as hyper as I've ever seen them. It was around 11:30 and they are jumping off the walls.

"Hey, Max, we should tell scary stories, or maybe jokes, or just read a Harry Potter book, I'm on the last book finally. Oh! How about The Hunger Games? I'm also on the last one. I have the movie we can watch it. I'm so team Peeta." Nudge exclaimed.

"That's good, because Gale is mine all the way." I smiled. We agreed to watch The Hunger Games; I was hoping another movie would make them tired, because I am already nodding off. We were talking about how Cato's group are 'buttheads' as Nudge put it, and how Rue looks like Nudge and acts like Angel. Then when we got to the part where Rue died the girls cried and not long after fell asleep. I shut off the small pink TV and took the movie out of the DVD player and put it away. The girls were snuggled together. They act like sisters, and it made me miss my little Ari and my other half, Maya. I missed my sister and brother to no end and I will get out of here for them.

I went and sat down where I was before, trying to find a comfortable spot to fall asleep when Angel moved from hugging Nudge and her bear Celeste to hugging my arm. Well crap, how am I supposed to get comfortable now? I'm awkwardly sitting-slash-laying down with a six year old clinging to my arm. I feel like this is going to be a long night.

"She's dead asleep, you can get in a more comfy position and she will just snuggle up to you again once you're done. Don't worry. Good night, Max!" Gazzy whispered yelled. I nodded and gave him a little smile as a thank you and lifted Angel's tiny arms off me and laid down in a position I can actually sleep in and just as Gazzy said, Angel snuggled up to me as soon as I was done.

I smiled and patted her hair and closed my eyes and fell asleep quicker than I ever had before. Makeup and all still on my face.

_**-:-:-:-time skip to the morning-:-:-:- **_

I woke up and both of the girls were still fast asleep, I peeled myself away from Angel's grip and walked down stairs. Gazzy said that Iggy makes breakfast in the morning so I expected him down there. I was wrong, I saw no one. I shrugged and blamed it on the late night and walked to the media room, the TV was on, I guess the boys must have left it on last night. I sat down on the couch to the right, watching whatever was on the TV, not really paying attention.

"Good morning." A deep voice said from behind me. I jumped at the voice and whipped around and glared. It was Fang, sitting in the Lazy Boy.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"I was here first; you just didn't see me when you sat down on the couch." He smirked at my reaction. "Did I scare you, Max?"

"No, not at all, why would you think that?" I lied; my heart was still getting back to its normal pace.

"So do you normally jump ten feet in the air when people talk to you?" That asshole almost smiled, he saw strait through my lies and is laughing at me…Quietly and in the inside, but still laughing.

I glared at him and left the cocky bastard to go see if Iggy was in the kitchen yet, to my relief he was.

"Hello, Maxipoo, my new friend. Why are you up this early? Usually it's just Fang and I." He smiled at my direction.

"I realized. Early riser I guess? I just woke up early today."

"Must've been Fang's loud footsteps, right?" He joked, I legit snorted.

"Yeah, that was it. So Iggy…poo? What's for breakfast? I hope it is as yummy as last night's dinner. I will swoon if it anything with bacon, just so you know." I joked, he shook his head.

"Duly noted, I'm making pancakes, fried bananas and egg sandwiches."

"Heaven, you are heaven sent. God knew I wanted lots of food, and he sent you down as an angel of cooking. I should thank him." I smiled at him, and realized he can't see it. "By the way, Iggy, I'm smiling."

_**-:-:-:-time skip to after breakfast-:-:-:-**_

"So, how does school work out here?" I asked no one in particular, we were lounging in the lawn chairs out in the back; Gazzy and Angel were jumping on the trampoline.

"We go to a normal school, it's down the street. It's small, not a lot of kids, kind of old school-ish." Sam answered. He smiled at me.

"You should be already registered, the whitecoats said they got it all sorted." Iggy said. They call the doctors that come to check on us whitecoats. I haven't met my whitecoat yet, they come on Friday afternoons every other week for an hour.

"Okay, that's good. Don't want to get behind in my studies" I joked; Iggy knew I am so not for school, I would rather drop out. But to get out of this hellhole and go back to my mom I need to keep a C average in school. He snorted and kept 'reading'. He was holding a book upside down though so it gave him away.

"Hey, Igs, ten seconds!" Gazzy yelled from the trampoline. I gave him a questioning look and he just smirked.

"Run inside." Sam and Fang said at the same time, all but Iggy and Gazzy was inside.

"Why aren't they coming too?" I asked.

"Those idiots, it's in here somewhere, and we only have like three seconds." Sam glared out at the boys. I heard a loud boom from upstairs.

"That better not be my room!" Nudge screamed. Gazzy and Iggy were rolling in the grass out back. I hope they get stung by a bee, because if it is my room that won't be the only sting they feel.

We all ran up to our rooms and checked, I heard a growl from across the hallway and a Fang came out of his very bright pink room. Paint bomb.

"All my stuff, are you fu-freaking kidding me!" props to him for censoring for Angel.

"Thought you need a little colour in your life, babe." Iggy snorted. Fang was giving the deadliest glare, and then realized it was being wasted so he turned to Gazzy. Gazzy went from smiling and proud of himself to being a scared eight year old. Fang faked lunged at him and he yelped and ran downstairs to, I suspect, his room.

"Fang, that was not necessary." I said, glaring at the boy. He shrugged and went to his room and slammed the door hard. I realized he wasn't wearing his usual windbreaker, talk about McMuscles in that skin tight shirt.

Did I just think that?

I am so done with today. I went to my room and didn't come out till dinner. Fang was there, not very happy looking, Gazzy was a little scared and trembling, Nudge was actually eating, Angel was…well she was Angel, Iggy didn't talk, Sam tried to make small talk and Dylan was being his usual asshole self.

"Okay, School tomorrow so go get ready and go to bed." Iggy said. I rushed up the stairs, glad to get away from the tension; it was bringing things back that I wanted to stay away.

Tomorrow is going to be a chore; new girl in school is never my favourite thing to be. I can't wait to be sized up by people.

_**-:-:-:-line break-:-:-:-**_

_**This one feels forced, too. I will edit it a lot before I post it, so maybe it will be a little more at ease. I guess I should tell my schedule for uploading…huh? Okay, this story, I believe is Monday, Friday, and Saturday. Oh btw best song ever came on when I was writing this and I literally stopped writing mid word and dramatically danced and sang along with it. I'm cool.**_

_**Quote (bc yolo): Learn from yesterday, live for today, and hope for tomorrow. –Albert Einstein.**_

_**FLY ON- CECE**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello goonies! How are you all? So on Tuesday my mom's boyfriend got into a serious car crash so I didn't get a lot of time to write this, so it's a little shorter than the last two but I promise the next two are going to be longer. Also, if you want to know about my mom's boyfriend info in the A/N at the end. I got some feedback on my last two chapters! I feel so loved because there are no flames and I love having no flames. Also, I'm one day early on uploading (: only 'cause I have things to do tomorrow…**_

_**-:-:-:-line break-:-:-:-**_

_**(Review spotlight)**_

_**JunexDay Forever- I will update every Monday, Friday, and Saturday (: Fax is coming, in due time. Thank you for your review!**_

_**Becca: Maybe it was my first chapter jitters that caused it to feel forced. Thanks for commenting! **_

_**I enjoy reading comments, so if you like the story (or hate the story) leave a comment and you can be featured in my review spotlight! (:**_

_**-:-:-:-line break-:-:-:-**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I got paid to write, but I don't and I so don't own maximum ride…**_

_**-:-:-:-line break-:-:-:-**_

I woke up to a blond little eight year old jumping on me at six in the morning. I know I woke up early yesterday, but that is a once in a million year thing. I hate mornings, it's cold and stupid. Waking up at ten in the morning is hell for me; I didn't even know there was a six in the morning till high school.

"Wake up Max! School is today, you don't want to be late for your first day. Iggy told me to tell you he made something special for you for breakfast." Gazzy said, pulling my blankets off me. I instantly sat up and thought of bacon. I have never moved faster than in that moment, throwing on some jeans, a tank top and some ratty old shoes. I almost skipped to breakfast.

"Oh, Iggy, have I ever told you I love you?" I said at the smell of greasy, fatty, yummy bacon reached my nose. I floated to the table and piled my plate high with stacks of pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

"I guess you love bacon?" Sam asked as he walked in. He smiled at my ten pieces of bacon, three pancakes, and four eggs. Hey, I can eat like a trucker.

"I made it for her first day, she doesn't like school but loves bacon, and I figured it would even the torture to a slight pain."

"It won't, but I do like the gesture, and yes Sam, I love bacon."

"Then why don't you marry it?" Gazzy smirked as he sat down beside me.

"I would, but how weird would that be? Can you imagine our kids? Bacon with faces… I don't think it would work out." I smiled at the boy; he is a cutie, that's for sure. I really wonder why his parents put him in here.

"So, Max, Fang and I have all the same classes as you, so follow us around and you'll be good. We get free lunch from the school, and we get out at 3:10. We have to start walking at 7:45 to get to school on time and its only 7:00 so just chill Gazzy" I looked at Gazzy, wondering what Iggy was talking about. Gazzy was bouncing in his chair and couldn't keep still.

"I know; I'm just so happy Max is going to school with us! Max, can you walk by me on the way there?" Gazzy smiled, giving me a bright blue puppy dog eyes. I nodded and continued eating my heavenly meal.

Between 7:00 and 7:30 everyone came down and joined the meal. I was given my backpack and school supplies at 7:40 and we all left at 7:45. I walked by Gazzy, as promised, and Angel was on my other side, holding my hand. We didn't live far from the school, so it wasn't a very long walk, we got at the school at 7:55 and school started at 8:05, I spent the next ten minutes going to the office, picking up my schedule, finding my locker, and finding Iggy and Fang so they can show me to my class.

I finally caught up with them with two minutes before the bell; we were outside my first period, English with Marcola. She was nice enough, and pretty young. She didn't get on my nerves.

"Hi! You must be Maximum, come and join us. I'm Ms. Marcola, your English Ten teacher. Mind introducing yourself to the class?" Her dark brown hair was tied into a bun, she looked of Mexican descent but her eyes were a strange blue-green colour I've never seen on a Mexican before, and I'm a quarter Mexican!

"I'm Maximum, just call me Max." I shrugged. Throughout the class there were hellos and glares, hellos from the guys and glares from the girls, obviously. Marcola showed me my seat, right beside the silent ninja. Another round of glares came my way. Didn't know Fangles had a little group of fan girls. I raised an eyebrow at a little brunette next to me when she full on stared at me with a frown. She turned away and started listening to the teacher. I feel like this day is going to be worse than I thought.

For the next three periods it was a replay of first period, girls glaring, boys staring, and Marcola was the only teacher so far to get my name right. Seriously, my name is right there in your stupid role call book, freaking look at it. I sat either by Fang or Iggy in each class, it's like someone set it up that way. But the Iggy insists that those seats have been empty since the beginning of the year. Fifth period was lunch, and I discovered that everyone sat with their group of friends or in Fang's case, alone in the far corner of the cafeteria. I sighed and decided instead of trying to make friends just go to a familiar face, and apparently the only familiar face that had a seat open was the one and only Fang.

"Hey, what's up" I asked him as I sat down. He looked up from his food and looked at me with surprise. I shrugged as if to say there wasn't anywhere else. He nodded and continued to eat. I saw heads turn when I sat down here and they still haven't turned back. I glared at the girl who was frowning at me in first period; she quickly went back to her friends when she saw I caught her staring.

"So, I see you got quite a group of fan girls." I smirked at Fang. He shrugged and I sighed in frustration. He is going to get on my nerves by not talking.

"Ohmigod, Max, you're sitting with Fang? Awesome! Can I too? My group of friends are being jerks so I thought that I would look around for a new place to sit. I hate when people get like that, I mean why, why be mean? It's so not necessary. Anyways, how has your first day been? A lot of people have been talking about you, the new girl. Most say you're really pretty, some of the girls are jealous. I am too, you have really pretty eyes and your hair is like a brownish blonde and it's beautiful." Fang gave the rambling girl a look and she instantly shut her mouth. She was still smiling though.

The staring eyes multiplied as Nudge sat with us. They were probably wondering why an eighth grader is sitting with the new girl and the 'oh-so-hot' Nick 'Fang' Walker. Fang sat for a few more minutes and then left. The bell rang a few after that and the day was a repeat of the morning. After school I waited till Iggy came out of the school to walk with him home.

"So, Maxipoo how was your first day?" He smiled and nudged my arm.

"Boring, lots of homework, and I found out lots of girls drool over Fang. It was quite disgusting."

"Yeah, he does get a lot of the girls." Iggy smirked.

I heard a yell a few meters back; I turned to see Gazzy and Angel. I stopped and waited for them.

"Hey, Max! How was your first day?" Gazzy asked as Angel slipped her hand in mine and smiled.

"It was good, thanks for asking. How was your guy's day?" I asked them as we started walking again.

"Mine was fun; we got to watch a movie in science class about polar bears. I think polar bears are awesome, because they look nice and cute but they can kill you in like two seconds." Gazzy grinned.

I looked down at Angel; she gave me two thumbs up about her day at school. I gave her a small smile. We got to the house and all started on our homework, mine and Iggy's was Geometry, Gazzy's was his multiplication tables and Angel had a drawing to do for her kindergarten class. We waited till the others came home and decided to play board games and video games for the rest of the night. Alright, it was an okay day, even if school is shit.

_**-:-:-:-line break-:-:-:-**_

_**Again, so sorry about the length. Aaron, my mom's boyfriend, hydroplaned on an interstate freeway and spun from his lane over a ditch and into oncoming traffic on the other side of the island between the two roads. He was almost hit by a semi, but a smaller car hit him instead. His injuries are a broken pelvis, broken ribs, and some bleeding around the heart. He wasn't wearing a seatbelt so it increased his injuries. So, wear your seatbelt guys… He's stable but he's in a lot of pain.**_

_**Quote:**_ _**Whatever you are, be a good one - Abraham Lincoln**_

_**FLY ON- CECE**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello, Goonies! Happy Saturday… yeah not really, I don't like weekends. Or weekdays, or days, I like summer though… Anyways, update on my mom's boyfriend; He is still asleep, wakes long enough for the nurses to give him medicine. So, basically, still pretty much in bad shape. I did swear I'd write a longer chapter, and this chapter is about 2.5k words so…I say it is pretty long. This chapter is little bit more serious, I guess, so warning there.**_

_**-:-:-:-line break-:-:-:-**_

_**(REVIEW SPOTLIGHT)**_

_**Guest: Maybe she's repressing it? ;) Everything will play out, including 'someone's' (Max's) PTSD. A lot can hide behind a smile. Thank you for your prayers, I appreciate them so much. Thank you for your review and concerns. **_

_**-:-:-line break-:-:-**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Okay, if I owned Maximum Ride, I sure as hell wouldn't be writing here, would I? **_

_**-:-:-:-line break-:-:-:-**_

The next few days were okay, nothing exciting happened, it was a dull week. The only thing that was even close to exciting was Gazzy and Iggy blowing up Dylan's comic book collection. Who would have thought, the quarterback is a little nerd…A very angry and mean nerd. This Friday was my first session with my 'whitecoat'. To say I wasn't nervous was a total lie, I am so anxious. I am also completely and utterly scared. I have no reason to be, I realized one afternoon. I haven't thought about self harm till this moment, and no relapse into depression. I probably shouldn't be repressing all my memories of the past few years, but I really don't want to think of those years. I don't want to think of the years I wasn't strong.

When the wretched morning of Friday came I got dressed, got my backpack, took my pills, and went down for breakfast. Iggy was trying to talk Nudge to have some breakfast.

"Nudgey, I love you, I do, but don't think that I can't pin you to these tiles and stuff your little mouth with these potatoes." Iggy said in a tired voice, he obviously didn't get much sleep.

"The doctors told you that you can't force me, so don't force me!" Nudge wailed, she turned and ran to her room, sobbing. Iggy gave out a loud sigh and put his head to the counter.

"She's trying." I said, hoping I was helping. She really was, Nudge has ate almost everything on her dinner plate every night, at lunch she'd get fruit and some green shit I don't eat called salad, and she'd try to eat breakfast every morning.

"I know, but her weekly calorie count is low again and she knows what happens if it's too low. They'll send her back for a month or so and bring her back here looking healthier but she'll stop eating again. She just keeps relapsing and relapsing and I can't help her." Iggy head butted the counter a few time before looking up towards me. "You ready for today?"

"No." I said shortly, a little golden haired cherub came bouncing in and hugged me around the waist. I smiled at Angel. How is it she has the same stupid disease that I do? She doesn't even act different other than she hasn't talked once since I've been here.

"How about you, little one, are you ready for today?" Iggy asked Angel, she glared at him knowing she can't nod at a deaf person. She looked at me in desperation, I smiled.

"She says she's ready." I answered for her; she was holding my arm, pulling up my sweatshirt sleeve. Her eyes got big at the sight. Crisscrossed lines, white and pink scarring my skin. She let go and ran up the stairs. I looked down at the spot the little girl was at, wondering what spooked her and noticed my sleeve half up my forearm. I sighed and pulled it down.

"Be right back, Igs, I've got something to do real quickly." I went up the stairs to Angel's little blue room. I knocked softly three times and opened up the door. Her room was filled with stuffed animals and drawings. I saw a little golden lock peek out from under a pile of stuffed bears, dogs, and a fish the size of Angel.

"Angel?" I softly poked her back. "Come on, Angel, we don't have a lot of time before school. Don't worry about the scars on my wrist, they're old. So old, I promise. I don't do it anymore."

She sat up, her blue eyes puffy from a short cry; I hugged her and smoothed down her hair.

"They're almost as bad as Fang's" A small voice came from the body I was hugging. I pulled her to arms length.

"You spoke!"

She just nodded. I figure that will be the most I get for a while. It took a minute to process what she just said, and by then we were half way down the stairs to the dining room. 'Almost as bad as Fang's'. Fang cut? I froze on the forth step from the bottom.

Angel looked questioningly at me, wondering why I stopped. I snapped out of it and quickly walked down the stairs.

"Okay, whitecoats are coming today, so after you get out of school you get your butt home. They'll be here from 4 to 5. No funny business. Angel, try to talk, Gazzy try not to talk. Nudge tell them how much you've been trying, Fang tell them how long it's been since the last time. Sam, tell them you've been getting out, and talking and not losing your cool and Dylan tell them you haven't punched something since the last time." Iggy instructed everyone. "Uh, Max. Tell them how you've settled in and how you're doing in school." I nodded and we all left for school.

School was…School. Just like every day this week it was dull. I swear Hollywood so doesn't portray high school right at all. There is no preppy queen bee, no bullied underclassman with wide framed glasses, most of the cheerleaders are halfway intelligent, and everyone mingles in this school. Like I see popular seniors hang with geeky sophomores. Though, one stereotype is correct, we do have a douche quarterback who won't shut the hell up and bullies. Three guesses who that is, first two don't count. Yes, our lovely housemate, Douchelan. I came up with that one myself, I'm quite proud if I do say so myself.

After school I followed Capn' Igsters orders and walked home right away. I was second to arrive, Sam being the first. He gave me a smile when I walked in and waved.

Soon after I was in the house everyone piled in, we straitened up the house a bit, and sat on the couch in a weird limbo of time waiting for the whitecoats to arrive. We had nothing to do for the next fifteen minutes so we all mostly fiddled with our thumbs. When a loud knock echoed throughout the house we all jumped.

Iggy was the bravest and went to answer the door. Soon four doctors came through the door; they were assigned two of us each. A woman with yellowish hair in a bun stepped up and called out the first group. Sam, Angel, Gazzy, and Dylan were taken to a different part of the house.

"I'm scared, Iggy" Nudge whispered. "They're going to take me back, I know it." She sniffled and took a deep breath.

"No, they're not. You tried, and your calorie count has been its highest in a while. They won't send you back. I won't let them."

"How, you can't stop them!" She whispered yelled. Iggy pulled her into a hug. Fang and I sat quietly. Thirty minutes later they called the last four in. I got a dude with a bald head.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Gunther-Hagen, I'll be your doctor for your stay here. How was your first week here, Maximum?" He asked me with a serious tone.

"Fine, nothing to special happen, got set up in my room, went to my first week of school, and did a little bit of helping around the house." I shrugged.

"How was your school week? No fights?" His eyes were studying me while I answer.

"None, I was a model student. I've got all my homework in and everything."

"Good, that's good. So, Maximum, any relapses?" His eyes shifted down to my wrists in my lap. I pulled up my sleeves on my top, no new scars, old ones healing nicely, and to his amazement I didn't hide them. He expected to force me to pull my sleeves up.

He coughed. "Okay, good. Have you been taking your depression pills?" I nodded and looked out the window, this meeting was getting boring.

"Maximum, do you mind telling me about your family? Let's start with your father, Jeb, shall we?"

My head snapped towards him and glared. "Max."

"Excuse me?" He asked, confused.

"My name is Max, and I don't know you well enough to tell you about my family, especially my father."

"Well, you have to tell me soon, otherwise I might put down something in my notes about a certain someone not learning her lesson at all and guess who will be sent back to her lovely hospital."

I hated him, I finally confirmed it. I hate him, so much. "Maybe next time, Gummy-Hoes, our time is up. Your beeping watch is getting annoying by the way." I stood and left the room.

_**-:-:-:-time skip to dinner-:-:-:-**_

Iggy coughed and laughed. "You called him what?"

"I called him Gummy-Hoes, not my fault he has an absurd name." I shrugged and stuffed my face with mash potatoes. Fang had a smirk and was shaking his head. The rest of the little group of people was laughing at my tale of my meeting. We were all quite tired by the time we did the nightly chores we all collapsed on our beds about the same time. I fell asleep quickly.

"_Max, oh Maxie, come to daddy. I won't hurt you, my little girl." The monster smiled at me with long, sharp teeth and brilliant blue eyes. This man was not my father._

"_Oh, my lovely little girl, come here." His voice was getting deeper. I walked there against my own accord. I was trying to fight the force pushing me to the demon. I screamed and kicked but nothing worked._

"_Now, what happens when a little girl disobeys her daddy? Bad things happen right, little Maxie?" He laughed loudly with an evil hint in it. "Why don't you say good night, Maximum?" He kicked me over and punched me until I was asleep. _

I woke with a yell from my sleep and turned to see what time it was. My clock read 2:58 in bright red letters. I was breathing heavily and sweating. I touched my cheeks and figured out I was crying. I walked down the two flights of stairs with shaky knees and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and some ice and filled it with water and gulped it down within seconds. I looked around the kitchen and my eyes fell on some fairly sharp objects,_ knives._ I unconsciously walked towards them and brought out a steak nice out of the knife holder.

"Stop, don't!" a voice behind made me jump and turn with force, in the process accidently slicing my pinkie finger.

"Shit, what the hell man? Look what you made me do!" I whispered screamed, hoping not wake anyone.

"You and I both know what you would have done on purpose would have been worse, so don't pull that crap on me. What were you thinking?" Fang glared at me while walking closer. He pulled the knife out of my hand and set it on the counter.

"Sit on the counter."

"What?" I asked him with wide eyes.

"Just fucking sit, goddamn, I am not going to hurt you." He murmured as he rummaged through drawers. "Iggy always keeps extra band aids and alcohol around in case someone cuts themselves while cooking."

I jumped on the counter and stared at my pinky, it was bleeding a bit, not enough to be serious and need stitches, but cut enough where it won't stop bleeding for a bit. Fang found the stuff in one of the bottom drawers and put them on the counter next to me.

He turned on the faucet in the sink next to me; I stuck my finger under the water. After it was cleaned he ripped open the alcohol wipes.

"Whoa, hold on, we just cleaned it, do I need the stinging shit?" I asked him with all seriousness. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Just to make sure it won't get infected." He took a wipe and cleaned my cut. I gripped the counter as the pain seared through me. Yeah, I'm a wimp sometimes, want to fight about it? No? I didn't think so.

"Oh you baby, this stuff doesn't hurt." He smiled his little half smile and I glared.

"Oh yeah, I would love to see you not wince in pain at the feeling of alcohol on a fresh cut. That crap hurts." He bandaged my finger and chuckled at my response. Once he was done I folded my arms across my chest and stared at him.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He commented.

"Oh get over your big ego. Why were you awake?" I asked him. He looked at me and shrugged.

"You woke me with your nightmare." He whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, looking down.

"Oh, yeah, and you suddenly just felt the urge to cut yourself for no reason? Your nightmare caused that sudden craving."

"Don't feel so proud of yourself, Sherlock. I didn't even think of cutting till I came down here for a glass of water." I glared.

I jumped down off the counter and started walking towards the staircase. I stopped in my tracks and turned towards Fang.

"Angel said something today to me." I said.

"Congrats, she talked to you." He replied with fake enthusiasm. I shook my head and tried again.

"After she saw my scars and ran up to her room I went and followed her to tell her that they were old and just scars."

"She saw?" He asked me, I nodded. I continued.

"She hugged me after that and said something."

"Okay? This story is going slower than a sloth."

"She said mine were almost as bad as yours." I finally confessed after a minute of trying to find the right words. He stiffened up.

"I'm sorry." I said and ran up the stairs to my room. I looked at the clock; it now read 3:45. I might as well get some sleep before Gazzy comes and wakes me up.

_**-:-:-:-Fang POV (omg)-:-:-:-**_

After Max had run up to her room I relaxed a little. How did Angel know what my scars looked like? I haven't spent a lot of time with the six year old, and I know for sure I didn't show her my scars.

I walked up to my room and laid down on my bed and stared at my dark blue walls, I painted little white stars all over them, to remind me of the night sky. I looked at my window; I noticed there wasn't much time till sunrise, maybe two hours. I might as well sleep for the remainder of the darkness of night.

_**-:-:-:-line break-:-:-:-**_

_**I have an unhealthy obsession with One Direction…**_

_**Quote: only in the darkness you are able to see the stars- MLK**_

_**FLY ON- CECE**_


End file.
